jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht von Endor/Legends
Die Schlacht von Endor war ein Konflikt zwischen der Rebellen-Allianz und dem Galaktischen Imperium in den Zeiten des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs im Jahr 4 NSY. Sinn dieses Angriffs, der von Seiten der Rebellion ausging, war die Zerstörung des Zweiten Todessterns. Der Sieg der Rebellen-Allianz in der Schlacht und der Tod des Imperators stellt einen bedeutenden Wendepunkt des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs dar und führte letztendlich auch zur Gründung der Neuen Republik. Vorgeschichte Einsatzbesprechung der Rebellen thumb|left|Die Einsatzbesprechung der [[Rebellen-Allianz.]] In einem Konferenzraum des Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzers Heimat Eins trafen sich verschiedene Führungskräfte, Piloten, Soldaten, Strategen, Planer sowie Majore und Generäle der Rebellen-Allianz zu einer Einsatzbesprechung. Mon Mothma, die Begründerin der Allianz, verkündete, dass ein Bothan-Spionagenetz herausgefunden hatte, dass sich im Orbit über dem Waldmond Endor eine im Bau befindliche Konstruktion des zweiten Todessterns befinden würde. Außerdem würde Imperator Palpatine persönlich an Bord seiner Kampfstation die Bauarbeiten beaufsichtigen. Schließlich gedachte Mon Mothma den Bothanern, die ihr Leben dafür opferten, um an diese Informationen zu gelangen. Nach Mon Mothmas Lagebericht erläuterte Admiral Ackbar die strategische Vorgehensweise. Der Mon Calamari betonte, dass ein stabiler SLD-26-Verteidigungsschild den Todesstern umgab und dass die Basis des Schildes auf dem Waldmond selbst errichtet wurde. Ackbar betonte, dass der Schutzschild deaktiviert werden müsste, um einen Offensivangriff mit der Rebellen-Flotte durchführen zu können. Mit dieser Feststellung übergab er Crix Madine, dem General der Spezialeinheiten, das Wort. Madine stellte die Deaktivierung des Schildgenerators in den Vordergrund der Unternehmung. Sobald der Schutzschild um den Todessterns aufgehoben wäre, könnten die Rebellen-Schiffe den Hauptreaktor der Raumstation erreichen und zerstören. Rebellen-Streitmacht Ein Stoßtrupp, der sich an der Oberfläche des Waldmondes bis zum Schildgenerator vorzukämpfen hatte, musste zusammengestellt werden. Der Corellianer Han Solo meldete sich für diesen Einsatz freiwillig zum Dienst und wurde im Gegenzug von der Allianz in die Position eines Generals befördert. Als Leiter des Bodentrupps, reiste er zusammen mit Chewbacca, Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, C-3PO und R2-D2 mit einer erbeuteten Imperialen Fähre der ''Lambda''-Klasse, der Tydirium, in den Orbit von Endor. Dort hoffte die Gruppe, mithilfe eines gestohlenen Kodes den Verteidigungsring der Raumstation passieren zu dürfen. Die Identifizierung der Tydirium erfolgte durch Darth Vader persönlich, der die Anwesenheit seines Sohnes Luke spürte. Dennoch ließ er die Gruppe passieren und stattete dem Imperator Bericht darüber, dass die Rebellen wie geplant auf Endor landeten. thumb|left|Der Rebellen-Stoßtrupp auf dem Waldmond [[Endor.]] Han Solo und sein Stellvertreter Major Bren Derlin entwickelten einen Plan, um unbemerkt an den Kontrollbunker zu gelangen und eine Ladung Protonengranaten zu platzieren. Die verschiedenen Aufgabenbereiche der einzelnen Gruppenmitglieder sollten die Schwierigkeiten dieses heiklen Unterfangens abdecken. Unter der Rückendeckung des Korporal Kensaric, sollte Sergeant Bruckman das Waldgebiet auskundschaften. Für die sanitäre Medizin zeichnete sich Korporal Delevar verantwortlich, während der junge Leutnant Judder Page als Sicherheitsexperte des Geheimdienstes fungierte. Im entscheidenden Moment sollten die Sprengmeister Junkin und Squalls die Granaten anbringen, um den Schildgenerator lahmzulegen. Ebenso gehörte die Computertechnikerin Beezer, ihr Ausbilder Scout Sergeant Brooks Carlson sowie die Scharfschützen Janse und Greeve zu dem Rebellen-Stoßtrupp, der insgesamt von Crix Madine zusammengestellt wurde. Für die Raumschlacht, die laut dem Schlachtplan der Rebellen unmittelbar nach der Deaktivierung des Schildgenerators folgen sollte, wurden Kampfschiffe aus der gesamten Galaxis zusammengerufen, die sich auf dem Planeten Sullust zu einer Flotte formierten. Lando Calrissian meldete sich zum Dienst und wurde sowohl zum General als auch zum Kommandanten der Rebellen-Flotte befördert. Mit Han Solos modifiziertem Frachter, dem Millennium Falken, zog Lando mit seinem Kopiloten Nien Nunb in die Schlacht und steuerte dabei das schnellste Schiff der gesamten Flotte. Der MC80a Sternkreuzer Heimat Eins, der von Admiral Ackbar gesteuert wurde, stellte die Führungsfregatte der Rebellenflotte dar. Speziell für den Kampf mit imperialen Flottenschiffen eignete sich der schwer bewaffnete B-Flügler, während die altgedienten T-65 X-Flügler, wie Kommandant Wedge Antilles einen flog, sowie die neuen A-Flügel-Sternjäger mit schnellen und wendigen Jägern fertig werden sollten. Einige modifizierte Nebulon-B Fregatten, wie die Redemption, waren wichtige Lazarett-Raumschiffe, die jeweils über 700 Patienten gleichzeitig behandeln und sich dabei durch eingebaute Turbolasern selbst verteidigen konnten. Falle des Imperators thumb|Der [[Zweite Todesstern|Todesstern über Endor, offensichtlich unbewacht.]] Für Imperator Palpatine war die Nachricht über das Eintreffen des Rebellen-Stoßtrupps auf Endor lediglich eine Bestätigung seines erdachten Szenarios. Palpatine beabsichtigte die Ausgangssituation der Rebellen derart schlecht zurechtzulegen, sodass er die gesamte Rebellen-Flotte mit einem Schlag vernichten konnte. Dazu versorgte er die Rebellen mit der Zuhilfenahme bothanischer Spione mit falschen Informationen und ließ sie ihm Glauben, die Kampfstation sei noch nicht kampfbereit und der Superlaser nicht einsatzfähig. Stattdessen verrieten Palpatines Informationen gegenüber den Rebellen den Standort des zweiten Todessterns. Zur weiteren Motivation der Rebellen ließ er ebenso kundgeben, dass er persönlich über die Fertigstellung seiner Raumstation wachte. thumb|left|[[Palpatine hatte die Schlacht bereits im Voraus geplant.]] Dass die Rebellen einen Totalangriff auf den Todesstern planten, war genau das von Palpatine vorgesehene Szenario, das die Rebellen-Flotte im Orbit von Endor und den Stoßtrupp an der Oberfläche des Waldmondes in eine Falle locken sollte. In Wirklichkeit war der Todesstern in der Lage seinen gegenüber dem ersten Todesstern verbesserten planetaren Superlaser abzufeuern. Außerdem versammelte der Imperator eine komplette Armada von Sternzerstörern im Orbit, die eine eintreffende Rebellen-Flotte einkesseln und zur Flucht hindern sollte. Die 181. Imperiale Jägerstaffel, die in der Schlacht als Saber-Geschwader auftrat, ersetzten mit ihren zahlreich vertretenen TIE Abfangjägern den neuen TIE Defender, der bei Endor nicht eingesetzt wurde. Major Rhymer befehligte hingegen das aus TIE Bomber zusammengesetzte Scimitar-Geschwader, das alle rebellischen Bodentruppen vernichten sollte, die auf Endor zu Landung ansetzten. Auch Darth Vaders Todesschwadron mit seinem Flaggschiff, der Executor, stand in Bereitschaft. Keiner der imperialen Offiziere und Kommandanten, nicht einmal der Flottenkommandant Firmus Piett wussten, dass der Todesstern und sein Superlaser in Wirklichkeit voll einsatzfähig waren. Auf dem Waldmond selbst, wo sich auch die Basis des Schildgenerators befand, entsendete Palpatine eine ganze Legion Imperialer Truppen, um zu verhindern, dass die Rebellen den Schutzschild deaktivierten. Für die Verteidigung des Kontrollbunkers und des Schildgenerators wurde Moff Jerjerrod herangezogen, der zusammen mit Colonel Dyer, die Besatzungstruppen innerhalb des zu schützenden Gebiets aufstellte. Darth Vader beauftragte Kommandant Igar, der sich bereits in der Schlacht von Hoth bewährte, mit der Leitung der Bodentruppen. Der AT-ST-Pilot Leutnant Arnet koordinierte seine Infanterie, während Leutnant Grond die Spürtruppen-Patrouille organisierte. Das Innere des Kontrollbunkers schützte eine Flottendivision unter der Leitung von Major Hewex, sodass selbst bei einem Eindringen rebellischer Truppen, Imperiale vor Ort waren. Zusätzlich tasteten Sensoren unter der Bedienung der Stabsmitglieder Fenson und Vesden die Räumlichkeiten des Bunkers ab. Krawalle mit Ewoks Die imperialen Generäle Brashen und Brenn Tantor entschieden einst, dass der Komplex rund um den Schildgenerator nahe des Dorfes Bright Tree errichtet wurde, wo das kleinwüchsige einheimische Volk der Ewoks lebte. Archivoffizier Pfilbee Jhorn, der dem Endor-Forschungsteam unter Kapitän Toss angehörte, stufte die Gefahr, die von den primitiv anmutenden Ewoks ausging, als sehr gering ein. Bereits während der Bauarbeiten des Generators wurden die Imperialen jedoch von Ewok-Spähern entdeckt und verfolgt. Wuta zählte zu einem der ersten Ewoks, der das Auftauchen der imperialen Einheiten bemerkte und es sogleich seinem Stamm meldete. So kam es, dass die Ewoks einen Angriff auf das Forschungsteam ausführten, bei dem sie dieses vorerst erfolgreich vertreiben konnten. Entgegen den Erwartungen der Ewoks von Bright Tree kehrte das Forschungsteam mitsamt mächtiger Infanterie zurück und richtete ein Massaker an, bei dem viele Ewoks zu Tode kamen. Die Gerätschaften des Imperiums wurden von den Ewoks schnell als unbezwingbar bewertet. Einzig der Ewok-Kundschafter Wicket Warrick legte sich in den Wäldern Endors auf die Lauer und beobachtete das Verhalten der AT-ST-Kampfläufer kritisch. Einmal sah er bei den Yawari-Klippen, dass einer der Kampfläufer über das Unterholz zu Boden stolperte und daraufhin explodierte. Seine Entdeckungen berichtete er seinem Stamm und nach einiger Zeit konstruierten die Ewoks Fallen, die auf Wickets Expeditionen basierten. Des Weiteren wurden Pläne geschmiedet, die die Befreiung des Waldmondes von den imperialen Invasoren zur Folge haben sollten. Die Schlacht Suche nach Leia thumb|[[Luke Skywalker|Luke und Leia verfolgen die imperialen Spürtruppen.]] Nachdem der Rebellen-Stoßtrupp mithilfe der Tydirium erfolgreich zur Landung auf dem Waldmond ansetzen konnte, marschierte die Truppe durch das dichte Unterholz der unübersichtlichen Gegend und musste dabei zwingend eine Begegnung mit der imperialen Patrouille vermeiden. Der Stoßtrupp bot keine militärischen Voraussetzungen, um einen offenen Kampf mit den zahlenmäßig überlegenen Sturmtruppen austragen zu können. Trotz der Bemühungen stieß die Gruppe um Han Solo auf eine Zwei-Mann-Patrouille, die die Umgebung mit Düsenschlitten absuchte. Luke und Leia erbeuteten zusammen einen Düsenschlitten und nahmen die Verfolgung der flüchtigen Spürtruppen auf. Fieberhaft versuchten die Imperialen zu ihrer Basis zu gelangen, um die Ankunft der Rebellen zu melden. Eine Nachricht mittels Funk war aufgrund einer von den Rebellen verursachten Störung nicht möglich. Während der Verfolgungsjagd, bei der Luke und Leia mit einer Geschwindigkeit von über 300 km/h durch den dicht bewachsenen Wald rasten, konnte Luke einen Spürtruppler von seiner Maschine schubsen und dessen Düsenschlitten einnehmen. Die Hetzjagd endete als Luke von seinem Düsenschlitten sprang und seinen Verfolger mit dem Lichtschwert aus der Luft schlug. Leia wurde von einem Truppler abgeschossen, der kurz nach deren Sturz selbst an einem Baum zerschellte. thumb|left|[[Ewoks|Ewok-Krieger nehmen Luke und Han fest.]] Zwar konnten alle Imperialen, die von der Rebellen-Ankunft erfahren hatten, besiegt werden, doch verlor Leia durch ihren Sturz den Anschluss an die Gruppe. Als Luke zum Stoßtrupp zurückkehrte, brach er zusammen mit Han, Chewbacca und den beiden Droiden auf, um Leia zu finden. Major Derlin und die restlichen Frauen und Männer des Rebellen-Trupps setzten die Suche nach dem Schildgenerator weiter fort. Am nächsten Tag, so befahl Han, sollten sie sich vor dem Kontrollbunker des Generators wieder zusammenfinden. Auf ihrem Weg durch den Wald witterte Chewbacca ein totes Tier, das an einem Holzpfahl hing. Als Chewbacca das Tier vom Pfal nahm um es zu essen, wurde sie von einer Netzfalle der Ewoks erfasst. Mit zusammengebundenen Händen und Füßen sowie an einem Stock hängend, wurden Han, Luke, Chewbacca und R2-D2 nach Bright Tree verschleppt, wo sie geopfert werden sollten. Die Ewok-Krieger hielten C-3PO aufgrund seiner goldenen Hülle für eine Gottheit. Anderenorts erwachte Leia wieder aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit und traf auf den Ewok-Kundschafter Wicket, der gegenüber der Prinzessin zunächst misstrauisch war. Kurz darauf wurden die beiden von einer weiteren Patrouille angegriffen. Leia und Wicket besiegten die Spürtruppen und der Ewok erkannte, dass auch die Prinzessin gegen die Angreifer seines Dorfes war. So nahm er Leia mit zu seinem Dorf Bright Tree. Zusammenkunft in Bright Tree Bei ihrer Ankunft in Bright Tree stellten Han und Luke überrascht fest, dass sich auch Leia unter den Ewok-Siedlern befand. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen selbst wurde Leia jedoch gastfreundlich aufgenommen. Der Ewok-Schamane Logray verkündete wenig später das Urteil der im Wald gefangenen Menschen. So wollten Eowks zu Ehren ihre Lichtgottes eine Festmahl bereiten. Da das Bankett unter der Aufsicht C-3POs, der die Gottheit personifizierte, stattfinden sollte, befahl Luke dem Droiden, den Ewoks ein Ultimatum zu stellen. Entweder die Ewoks würden die Opfergaben der Freiheit entlassen oder der vermeintliche Lichtgott würde seine Magie dazu einsetzen, um Unheil hervorzurufen. Als Luke mit dem Einsatz seiner Macht den Forderungen des Droiden Nachdruck verlieh, schreckten die Ewoks vor ihrem Gott zusammen und befreiten Luke, Han und Chewbacca von den Pfählen. thumb|Luke wird von Kommandant [[Igar zu Darth Vader geführt.]] Am Abend des ersten Tages auf Endor, schmiedete Han zusammen mit Chewbacca und den Ewoks einen Angriffsplan auf den Schildgenerator. Luke hatte sich davongeschlichen, um am Rand des Dorfes über die Beziehung zu ihm und seinem Vater nachzudenken. Luke spürte, dass Darth Vader auf dem Weg nach Endor war, um seinen Sohn zu finden. Gegenüber Leia, die Luke heimlich gefolgt war, offenbarte der Jedi, dass er sich seinem Vater stellen musste. Außerdem gestand Luke, dass Leia seine Schwester sei. Nach dem Gespräch ließ sich Luke abseits des Ewok-Dorfes von einer imperialen Patrouille festnehmen und von Kommandant Igar zu Darth Vader führen. An seiner Seite sollte er dem Imperator an Bord des Todessterns vorgeführt werden. Han, Leia und Chewbacca nächtigten hingegen in Bright Tree, um sich am Morgen des nächsten Tages nahe des Schildgenerators erneut mit dem Stoßtrupp zusammenzuschließen, wie sie es mit Major Derlin abgesprochen hatten. Major Derlins Kommando Als sich Hans Gruppe von dem restlichen Rebellen-Stoßtrupp trennte, um die Suche nach Leia aufzunehmen, beschloss Major Derlin, sich zusammen mit dem Stoßtrupp die weitere Umgebung des Waldmondes anzuschauen. Mithilfe der Tarnkleidung konnte sie sich vor den imperialen Patrouillen im Unterholz verstecken, da diese durch ihre weiße Rüstung besonders schnell entdeckt werden konnten. Als die Dämmerung einbrach, übernahm Korporal Delevar, der Neuling des Trupps, die Nachtwache. Zu dieser Zeit lieferte Kommandant Igar auch Luke aus, was die imperialen Patrouillen noch aufmerksamer werden ließ. Auch der Einsatz der patrouillierenden AT-ST-Läufer wurde aufgestockt und so kam es, dass einer der Kampfläufer das Lager der Rebellen entdeckte. Die Mitglieder des Stoßtrupps konnten den Scheinwerfer der Maschine schnell zerstören, sodass der Imperiale-Bordschütze die flüchtigen Rebellen im Schutze der Dunkelheit ständig verfehlte. Derlin gelang es schließlich das Gefährt mithilfe eines kleinen Raketenwerfers zu Fall zu bringen. Die von Derlin abgefeuerte Rauchbombe drang in den Sehschlitz des Kampfläufers ein, wodurch eine größere Explosion vermieden werden konnte. So blieb das Verschwinden des AT-ST von den restlichen Garnisonen des Imperiums unbemerkt. Die weitere Nacht verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, sodass das Wiedersehen mit Hans Gruppe am darauffolgenden Tag wie geplant erfolgte. Beginn der Raumschlacht thumb|[[Ackbar und Lando führen die Rebellen-Flotte in die Schlacht.]] Die Raumflotte der Rebellen versammelte sich über dem Planeten Sullust, sprang von dort aus in den Hyperraum und trafen nach einiger Zeit im Orbit des Waldmondes ein, wo sich in der Anblick des Zweiten Todessterns bot. Zunächst schien es als sei die Raumstation vollkommen ungeschützt und auch der Schutzschild war vollkommen unsichtbar. General Lando Calrissian und Admiral Ackbar durften die Offensive erst beginnen, wenn der Schutzschirm des Todessterns von dem Rebellen-Stoßtrupp deaktiviert wurde. Bis dahin war ein Angriff auf die Raumstation unmöglich. Durch Störsignale, die von dem Imperialen ausgestrahlt wurden, konnten die Rebellen den Beginn der Schutzbarriere nicht orten. Für die Rebellen überraschend tauchte die Imperiale Flotte hinter dem Waldmond auf und kesselte Landos Raumflotte ein, sodass eine Flucht aussichtslos erschien. Ackbar und Lando erkannten nun, dass sich das Imperium auf die Offensive der Rebellen vorbereitet hatte und sie selbst in der Falle saßen. Ein Entkommen war durch den Schutzschild auf der einen Seite und der Imperialen Flotte auf der anderen Seite unmöglich. Durch die Taktik, dass sich die Schiffe der Rebellen im Schutze der dicht aufeinander gedrängten Großkampfschiffe des Imperiums aufhielten, konnte sich die Allianz einen geringen Zeitvorteil verschaffen. Lando wusste, dass die Supersternzerstörer, wie das Flaggschiff Executor einer war, nicht riskieren würden, ihre eigenen Schiffe zu treffen. thumb|left||Luke und [[Darth Vader|Vader bekämpfen sich zur Freude Palpatines.]] Tatsächlich warteten die Bordschützen des Imperiums auf den Feuerbefehl des Imperators. Die Anweisung, die Palpatine an Flottenkommandant Firmus Piett weitergab, war lediglich das Abschneiden jeglicher Fluchtmöglichkeiten der Rebellen. Als Luke Skywalker in Begleitung Darth Vaders den Thronsaal des Zweiten Todessterns betrat, präsentierte Palpatine dem Jedi die aussichtslose Situation seiner Rebellen-Freunde. Im erzählte Palpatine, dass alles nach seinen Plänen funktionierte. Der Imperator hoffte, dass Lukes Hass durch diesen tragischen Anblick steigen würde und dass er sich in Folge der völligen Zerstörung der Rebellen ihm als seinen Sith-Schüler unterwerfen werde. Zur Demonstration erteilte Palpatine den Befehl den Superlaser auf einen Rebellen-Kreuzer auszurichten und abzufeuern. Sowohl Luke als auch die Rebellen-Flotte war überrascht und besorgt zugleich, als sie sahen, dass der Superlaser des Todessterns voll einsatzfähig war. Im Zuge seines inneren Konflikts, schnappte sich Luke sein Lichtschwert und versuchte den Imperator zu attackieren, was Vader jedoch parierte. Ein Lichtschwert-Duell zwischen Vater und Sohn entbrannte. Offensive gegen den Schildgenerator thumb|Die Ewoks starten einen Überraschungsangriff. Am Morgen des zweiten Tags auf Endor trafen sich die beiden Gruppen des Rebellen-Stoßtrupp vor dem Komplex des Schildgenerators wieder. Auch einige Ewoks waren mit den Rebellen gekommen, um die imperialen Eindringlinge von ihrem Heimatplaneten zu vertreiben. Da imperiale Patrouillen den Generator bewachten, führten die Ewoks die Rebellen zu dem Hintereingang des Kontrollbunkers. Dort sprang Paploo auf einen Düsenschlitten der Spürtruppen, flog durch den Wald und sorgte dadurch, dass die wachenden Imperialen dem flüchtigen Ewok folgten und den Bunker unbeschützt zurückließen. So gelangen Han, Leia, Chewbacca und der Rest des Stoßtrupps in das Innere des Bunkers. Bevor Junkin und Squalls ihre Protonengranaten anbringen konnten, um den Schildgenerator zu zerstören, tauchten Sturmtruppen auf, die den Rebellen-Trupp festnahm. thumb|left|Die Zerstörung des Schildgenerators. Kurz darauf erschien eine Gruppe von Ewoks, die den Angriff auf die Imperialen eröffneten. Mit Steinen, Pfeil und bogen, Katapulten und anderen Waffen und Fallen stifteten die Einheimischen große Verwirrung, die zahlreiche Strumtruppen und Kampfläufer zu Fall brachten. Im Tumult konnten sich Leia, Han und Chewbacca befreien. Während der Wookiee im dichten Wald verschwand, starteten Han und Leia einen zweiten Versucht, um in den Kontrollbunker zu gelangen. Der Eingang war jedoch von mehren Schichten gepanzerter Türen verriegelt und auch mit der Hilfe des Astromech-Droiden R2-D2 konnte das Tor nicht geöffnet werden. Nach einigen gescheiterten Versuchen, in den Bunker zu gelangen, sahen sich Han und Leia von einem AT-ST-Kampfläufer bedroht, der jedoch von Chewbacca gesteuert wurde. Der Wookiee verwendete den Kampfläufer, um die imperialen Soldaten zu bedrohen, die zuvor von Han mit einer Holobotschaft nach draußen gelockt wurden. So blieb das Tor des Bunkers geöffnet und die Rebellen konnten ihre Mission fortsetzen. Im Inneren des Bunkers brachten die Rebellen zügig ihren Sprengsatz von Protonengranaten an und flüchteten aus dem Komplex. In einer hochflammenden Explosion wurde der Schildgenerator zerstört und der Schutzschirm um den Todesstern lahmgelegt. Nach diesem Erfolg des Rebellen-Stoßtrupps zogen sich die imperialen Streitkräfte zurück. Viele Ewoks starben in der Schlacht, während sich die Überlebenden zusammen mit den Rebellen in das Dorf Bright Tree zurückzogen. Zerstörung des Todessterns thumb|Lando fliegt in den Hauptreaktor des Todessterns. Mit der Nachricht von Han Solos Gelingen, den Schildgenerator zu zerstören, erteilte Ackbar den Befehl aus der defensiven Kampfhaltung zu gehen und den Angriff zu eröffnen. So bildete sich – wie im Schlachtplan der Rebellen vorgesehen – ein Kampfgeschwader von verschiedenen Rebellen-Kämpfern, Lando mit dem Millennium Falken und Wedge Antilles mit seinem X-Flügler, die Kurs auf die Konstruktion des Todessterns nahmen. Dazu mussten sie an der seitlichen, noch unfertigen und offenen Seite des Todessterns hineinfliegen, um zum eigentlichen Schwachpunkt der Kampfstation zu gelangen, dem Hauptreaktorschacht. Einige wenige TIE-Abfangjäger bemerkten das Vorhaben der Rebellen und nahmen die Verfolgung von Landos Geschwader auf. Indessen eröffnete Ackbar eine Offensive gegen das Flaggschiff Executor, indem er das gesamte Feuer der Rebellen auf den Supersternzerstörer richtete. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Schirme der Executor versagten und Kommandant Piett größte Mühe hatte, um sein Schiff vor dem Untergang zu bewahren. Mit einem selbstmörderischen Angriff lenkte der A-Flügler-Pilot Arvel Crynyd seinen Jäger in die Kommandobrücke der Executor und machte diese durch ihre ausgefallenen Antriebssysteme vollends manövrierunfähig. Unaufhaltbar steuerte der Supersternzerstörer durch den Raum und kollidierte mit dem Todesstern, der durch den Aufprall erheblich erschüttert wurde. thumb|left|Die Zerstörung des Todessterns. Im Inneren der Raumstation konnte Luke seinen Vader in einem Duell besiegen. Entgegen dem Willen des Imperators verweigerte der Jedi ein Übertreten zur Dunklen Seite der Macht, sodass sich Palpatine gezwungen sah, den Jedi zu töten. Mit einer Salve von Machtblitzen streckte Palpatine den Jedi zu Boden. Doch bevor Luke von den Blitzen getötet werden konnte, entschied sich Darth Vader in einem inneren Konflikt für die Helle Seite und für das Überleben seines Sohnes. Er packte den Imperator, wodurch er ebenso den Machtblitzen erlag, und warf Palpatine in den Reaktorschacht. Vader, der sich für sein früheres Leben als Anakin Skywalker entschied, bat Luke, seine lebenserhaltende Maske abzunehmen. Vor seinem Tod wollte Vader seinen Sohn mit eigenen Augen sehen. Nachdem der Jedi ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllte, starb Vader. Mit den Überresten seines Vaters floh Luke mithilfe einer imperialen Fähre von der untergehenden Raumstation. Währenddessen war es Lando und und Wedge gelungen in den Hauptreaktorschacht vorzudringen. Während Wedge die Energieregler mit seinem X-Flügler zerstörte, nahm Lando den eigentlichen Reaktor unter Beschuss und löste dadurch eine wellenartige Explosion aus, die den Todesstern von innen heraus zerstörte. Rechtzeitig entkamen Lando und Wedge aus der Konstruktion, bevor diese unterging und ein Feld von Trümmern hinterließ. Nachwirkung thumb|Die Schlacht ist gewonnen, das Imperium besiegt und die [[Jedi-Prophezeiung|Prophezeiung erfüllt.]] Der Sieg der Rebellen-Allianz über das Galaktische Imperium in der Schlacht von Endor stellt einen bedeutenden Wendepunkt des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs dar. Bis zu dieser Schlacht lebte die Rebellion im Schatten des Imperiums und verschanzte sich auf abgelegenen Planeten. Großangelegte diplomatische Missionen, um den Machteinfluss der Rebellion zu verstärken, konnten überhaupt nicht oder lediglich unter strengsten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen stattfinden. Die Allianz hoffte bis dahin auf die Unterstützung von Systemen, die mit der Herrschaft des Imperiums unzufrieden waren und sich von diesem lossagten. Durch die großen Verluste, die das Imperium in der Schlacht von Endor einstecken musste, und insbesondere dem Tod des Imperators, konnte die Allianz offensiv um verbündete Systeme werben. So konnten bereits wenige Tage nach der Zerstörung des Todessterns der imperiale Außenposten Bakura von dem Einfluss des Imperiums befreit werden. Innerhalb von Wochen traten der Allianz derart viele Planeten bei, dass parallel zum diktatorischen Imperium eine neue Regierungsform gegründet werden konnte. Nach einigen Verhandlungen legte Mon Mothma eine Proklamation auf, die stellvertretende Abgesandte abgezeichneten. So war die Neue Republik unter der Führung Mon Mothmas entstanden. Der Konflikt gegen das Restimperium sollte jedoch bis ins Jahr 19 NSY mit dem Ende des Bürgerkriegs reichen. Die Überreste der imperialen Flotte zogen sich unter dem Kommando von Captain auf der Schimäre nach Annaj zurück, wo sich bereits erste Spannungen zeigten. Admiral Harrsk, Kommandant einer Sondereinheit, war nicht bereit, sich einem einfach Captain zu beugen und flog mit einem Großteil in den Tiefkern, um sich dort ein eigenes Königreich aufzubauen. Er war damit der erste Kriegsherr des Imperiums, dem kurz darauf Hochadmiral Teradoc folgte. Weitere hohe Offiziere, wie zum Beispiel Gaen Drommel, oder Moffs wie Ardus Kaine, der die Pentastar-Gruppe grüdete, folgten; das Imperium zerbrach in viele kleine Teile und obwohl Ysanne Isard als auch Sate Pestage versuchten, das Imperium zu einen, zerbrach es nach und nach und auch der Feldzug von Großadmiral Thrawn scheiterte; zwar gelang es dem charismatischen Admiral, das Imperium unter seinem Banner zu einen, doch nach seinem Tod bei Bilbringi zerbrach das Imperium wieder. Die Kriegsherren des Imperiums waren nun damit beschäftigt, sich selbst als die Neue Republik zu bekämpfen. Erst als Admiral Daala den Großteil der Kriegsherren umbrachte, kehrte eine Einigkeit unter dem Kommando von Admiral Pellaeon ein. Die Zerstörung der Executor sorgte ebenfalls für hohe Verluste beim Imperium. Die am besten ausgebildeten Offiziere des Imperiums waren auf diesem Schiff stationiert und nach dessen Zerstörung musste man auf zwangsrekrutierte Offiziere zurückgreifen, die längst nicht die Fähigkeiten der Executor-Besatzung hatten. Eine weitere Folge der Schlacht von Endor ist die Tatsache, dass mit dem Tod des Imperators und Darth Vader der Orden der Sith vollständig zerschlagen und ausgelöscht wurde. Durch Luke Skywalker hatte Darth Vader den Pfad der Hellen Seite der Macht wiederentdeckt. So entschied er sich für ein Leben als Anakin Skywalker und töteten seinen Meister Palpatine. Mit dieser Tat erfüllte Anakin die Jedi-Prophezeiung des Alten Ordens, indem er das Gleichgewicht in der Macht wiederherstellte und seiner Position als Auserwählter gerecht wurde. Als einziger überlebender Jedi-Ritter nahm es sich Luke Skywalker zu Aufgabe, einen Neuen Jedi-Orden zu gründen und eine neue Generation von Jedi auszubilden. Dazu errichtete er im Jahr 11 NSY die Jedi-Akademie auf Yavin IV. Hinter den Kulissen Die Waldszenen, die in Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter den Waldmond Endor darstellen, wurden in Crescent City, Kalifornien gedreht. Die Düsenschlitten-Jagd von Luke und Leia nach den Spürtruppen entstand vor dem Hintergrund eines Bluescreens, während die Schauspieler Mark Hamill und Carrie Fisher in Wirklichkeit auf einer Attrappe eines Düsenschlittens saßen. Industrial Light and Magic fügt der Szene später Spezialeffekte hinzu und rundete die Szene ab. Der Hintergrund der vorbeirauschenden Baumstämme ist dagegen real. Ein Kamermann wanderte mit einer Steadicam durch den Wald und nahm dabei lediglich ein Bild pro Sekunde auf. Als die Aufnahme später in einer Framerate von 24 Bilder in der Sekunde ablief, sah es so aus, als würde die Kamera mit einer Geschwindigkeit von über 160 km/h durch den Wald rasen. Bright Tree, das Dorf der einheimischen Ewoks, war in Wirklichkeit eine Konstruktion, die vor dem Hintergrund eines Matte-Gemäldes in den Elstree-Studios in England errichtet wurde. Totalaufnahmen des Dorfes bestanden gar nur aus Matte-Gemälden. Der Hauptreaktorschacht des zweiten Todessterns wird im Film als eine Kammer von mehreren Kilometern Durchmessern dargestellt. Tatsächlich war der Reaktor ein knapp fünf Meter großes Modell. Für die blauen Energieeffekte innerhalb des Schachtes, nahm man die Lichtkegel eines Lasers separat auf. Dieser Laser wurde auf einen drehenden Spiegel gerichtet und strahlte durch eine Nebelwand. Quellen *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman)'' *''Der Pakt von Bakura'' *''Bacta-Piraten'' *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''Darksaber − Der Todesstern *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' *''Rogue Squadron II - Rogue Leader'' *''Rogue Squadron III - Rebel Strike'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Die ultimative Chronik'' *''George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten'' *''Ein Imperium der Träume'' Endor Endor en:Battle of Endor es:Batalla de Endor nl:Battle of Endor pl:Bitwa pod Endorem